These Little Moments
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: Porque sin importar cuan difícil pueda ser la vida, siempre habrá momentos que te hagan sentirte agradecido por estar aquí. One-shot, yaoi, DantexNero.


_Datos del fic:_

∞ **Titulo: "**_**These Little Moments**_**"**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_.

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, oneshot.

∞ **Pareja: DantexNero.**

∞ **Advertencias**: Pues creo que en general todo está súper mega recontra archi totalmente OOC... ¿Qué puedo decir a mi favor?

∞ **Disclaimer**: Devil May Cry y sus espectaculares personajes no me pertenecen, son de Capcom (desgraciadamente...); no escribo esto con fines de lucro ya que no gano nada, únicamente lo hago por pasatiempo, y perver... es decir ¡Diversión! xD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**ThEsE LiTtLe MoMeNtS**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**E**n la experiencia ganada con los años -que no era poca- Dante poseía el conocimiento suficiente como para llamarse a sí mismo todo un sabio, aunque su comportamiento dijera todo lo contrario. Contaba con la certeza de un sinnúmero de cosas, algunas más bizarras que otras.

Y dentro de esas bizarras certezas, Dante se encontraba seguro de que por primera vez en su vertiginosa vida, estaba enamorado. Sí, eso se escuchaba totalmente disparatado ¡Pero era la verdad! O al menos, el hijo de Sparda aseguraba que eso era el "mal" que lo venía aquejando en los últimos tiempos.

Había tenido montones de aventuras y amoríos, tantos que no se acordaba ni de la mitad y francamente, la otra mitad tampoco era tan importante. No negaba que la idea de llevar una relación seria le había pasado por la mente más de una vez, pero aun así eso no había ocurrido porque sabía que jamás podría ser del tipo que pudiese llevar una relación normal, a riesgo de que la persona involucrada con él terminara siendo arrebatada de su lado, como había sucedido con su madre. Además, también se influía el hecho de que tampoco había conocido a alguien que le despertara esa ridícula emoción que la gente solía llamar: "amor", al menos no en el sentido romántico. No es que fuera un bastardo sin corazón, pero sencillamente se trataba de que por alguna extraña razón, simplemente jamás se había despertado en él ése sentimiento intenso que durante mucho tiempo estuvo reservado únicamente para su madre y para su hermano. Era cierto que amaba a Lady y que quería profundamente a Trish. Amaba a Lady con sus manías y su personalidad manipuladora, porque había estado con él en la etapa más difícil de su vida y durante mucho tiempo, ella fue la única con quien sabía que podía contar sin importar que tan difícil fuera la situación; Trish por su parte, se había ganado su afecto a pesar del poco grato comienzo que tuvieron y luego de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, confiaba en ella plenamente... y debía de aceptar que disfrutaba verla porque algunas veces cuando sonreía, por un breve e ínfimo instante, era como ver a su madre nuevamente, viva y feliz.

Naturalmente ni Trish ni Lady sabían algo de eso, porque Dante ni de broma iba a decirles lo que pensaba de ellas, además estaba seguro de que las dos estaban conscientes de que las apreciaba y de que, de alguna extraña y retorcida manera, los tres formaban una peculiar familia.

Y entonces Nero había entrado en el cuadro y todo había cambiado totalmente.

Nero llegó a Devil May Cry por la oferta de trabajo que Dante le había extendido; las cosas en Fortuna habían mejorado hasta el punto en el que la reorganizada Orden de La Espada era capaz de hacerse cargo de las ocasionales apariciones de demonios, que todavía ocurrían de vez en cuando; de ese modo es como Nero se había encontrado a sí mismo como _innecesario_, porque sabía que la Orden no tenía nada más que ofrecerle, de la misma forma en que tampoco lo necesitaban para defender la ciudad. Así que sencillamente se había marchado a buscar otro sitio donde fuese más útil y así había acabado trabajando con Dante. Sin embargo cada cierto tiempo Nero viajaba a Fortuna para visitar a Kyrie, con quien mantenía una relación de total hermandad, luego de que aparentemente ambos se hubiesen dado cuenta de que malinterpretaron los sentimientos que tenían por el otro.

El _cómo_, _cuándo_ y _por qué_ Dante y Nero habían comenzando algo así como un... "noviazgo", era otra historia.

El mayor jamás se esperó que los dos terminarían en una situación así o mejor dicho, nunca pensó que él acabaría envuelto en algo así, ya que Dante no había creído posible que llegaría el día en el que él pudiese tener una relación sentimental genuina, algo que involucrara mucho más que el tiempo compartido en la cama. Pero así era, de alguna manera, entre tener que lidiar con las llamadas a Devil May Cry, salvar una que otra ocasión a la humanidad y enfrentarse contra algún desorientado demonio buscando venganza contra Sparda; Dante y Nero habían podido sobrellevar eso de su relación _casi_ con una normalidad tan asombrosa que Lady y Trish todavía les dedicaban miradas escépticas de vez en cuando y obviamente el dueño de Rebellion no podía culparlas, porque en algunas ocasiones incluso él se sentía incrédulo.

Sea como fuese, con todo lo bueno, lo malo y lo surreal, Dante no podía dudar de que efectivamente estaba ridícula y tontamente enamorado. Esa era la explicación más sencilla de por qué llevaba alrededor de quince minutos mirando fijamente a Nero.

Estaban pasando por uno de esos días tranquilos en Devil May Cry, a la espera de una llamada aunque tampoco era algo para quejarse, ya que luego de los trabajos que habían tenido los últimos días, ese poco de calma no venía nada mal. Dante como era de esperarse se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio, con los pies cruzados sobre el mismo mientras que en sus manos había una revista a la cual había dejado de prestarle atención hacía ya un rato; Nero por su parte se hallaba en el sofá largo que hacía juego con los otros dos individuales que estaban colocados a los lados, completando el juego de "living" con la mesa baja en el centro; a diferencia del otro, Nero si estaba concentrado en su actual actividad la cual consistía en su revisión semanal de Red Queen y Blue Rose, a fin de que su funcionamiento se mantuviese completamente optimo. Como el menor tenía toda su atención enfocada en sus armas realmente no había caído en cuenta de que estaba bajo el persistente escrutinio de Dante, quien no podía hacer más que observarlo, con una sonrisa inconsciente en los labios, escuchando a Nero murmurar para sí mismo, cosa que no era tan extraña porque el chico tenía la costumbre de cantar en voz baja de vez en cuando justo como en aquel momento.

- _We shall never surrender... we shall never surrender_.

La sonrisa en los labios del mayor se acentuó un poco más al reconocer que la canción había terminado, pues no era la primera vez que la escuchaba aunque únicamente la conocía por su tono y por aquellas últimas cuatro palabras.

- Hey, kid -le llamó jovialmente-.

Nero giró la cabeza al instante, mirando al otro cazador, con una ceja arqueada.

- ¿Qué? -cuestionó nada ceremoniosamente-.

- ¿Qué cantas?

La forma en que tan despreocupadamente Dante había preguntado hizo parecer que aquella duda provenía del aburrimiento. En el pasado el menor habría tomado eso como una burla, por lo que habría respondido oscamente... sin embargo ya no estaban en el pasado, por lo que muchas cosas -como su tendencia a pensar siempre lo peor de Dante- eran totalmente historia.

- Es una canción de la Orden -respondió, volviendo a fijar su mirada en Red Queen y reanudando su anterior actividad- Kyrie la encontró en un libro viejo y por alguna razón le gustó, así que quiso cantarla una vez en público pero la Orden no la dejó -frunció levemente el ceño- Dijeron que tenía un mensaje agresivo o alguna estupidez como esa.

Dante soltó una breve risotada porque a pesar de todo lo que ya había escuchado de la _famosa_ Orden de La Espada, aun así cada vez que escuchaba algo nuevo no podía evitar pensar que definitivamente la gente en Fortuna tenía un serio, serio problema. Resultaba intrigante que Nero hubiese desarrollado la personalidad -y forma de pensar- que tenía a pesar de haber sido criado con las mismas normas y costumbres que todos en Fortuna; tal vez era por el hecho de que la sangre demoniaca que corría por sus venas hacía que Nero por _naturaleza_ se opusiera a dejarse dominar... incluso en la relación que mantenían, no era que el menor se hubiera sometido pacíficamente, sino que simplemente había cedido lo cual era algo totalmente distinto.

- Es obvio que a ti sí te gustó -dijo, casi de manera casual-.

- Kyrie me pidió ayuda para practicarla, no hay nada especial en que no la haya olvidado.

- Oh, me hieres -y sobre actuadamente se llevó una mano hacia el pecho, justo sobre su corazón- Creí que lo nuestro era especial pero no te has olvidado de ella.

Nero lo miró con algo de sorpresa, quedándose inmóvil por unos segundos antes de fruncir el ceño y chasquear la lengua.

- No seas idiota -dijo con fastidio- Estoy hablando de la canción, no de Kyrie -reviró los ojos- Además tampoco voy a olvidar a Kyrie, ella es mi familia.

- Pero ¿Y yo? ¿No soy nada para ti? -y el tono exageradamente dolido continuaba en su voz-.

El ex-Caballero entrecerró la mirada sin apartar la vista del mayor, extendiendo luego su mano izquierda hacia la mesa baja y tomando a Blue Rose, la cual procedió a apuntar hacia el otro sin titubeos.

- Bien, bien -dijo entonces Dante, levantando ambas manos en señal de rendición- No tienes que ponerte todo Lady conmigo.

Nero no pudo evitar la sonrisa divertida que en sus labios se plasmó, girando la cabeza hacia el lado contrario del mayor, queriendo ocultar que encontraba entretenido todo aquello.

- Con lo bastardo que eres a veces, estoy seguro de que dispararte debería convertirse en un deporte oficial. Si hicieran torneos, yo definitivamente participaría.

- Soy tan afortunado -dijo con notorio sarcasmo- Porque con comentarios como esos siempre me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me quieres ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

- Una dotación ilimitada de pizza de por vida con servicio las veinticuatro horas -respondió Nero, sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado-.

El mayor sonrió apenas, no por la obviedad del comentario sino por la seguridad con la cual el otro había respondido.

- Kid ¿Cuál es el color que menos me gusta?

Obviamente el dueño de Red Queen no estaba esperando esa pregunta, por lo que arqueó una ceja dedicándole una mirada extrañada al hombre, pero aun así, respondió.

- El morado -dijo con sencillez-.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Obviamente la extrañeza creció en el menor porque esta vez frunció el ceño.

- Por esa tonta misión de encubierto que nos encasquetó Lady. De la ropa que trajo para que escogiéramos, tú hiciste a un lado todo lo que era morado -se encogió de hombros como si la respuesta hubiese sido evidente desde el comienzo- ¿A qué viene eso?

Dante simplemente cerró los ojos, recargándose aun más en su silla, como si estuviese planeando acomodarse para dormir.

Era cierto que el morado era un color que en lo personal le desagradaba. No que Nero supiera las razones... porque no existía forma en el que el menor supiera que Sparda había decido usar ese mismo color en algún momento, bajo el disfraz de una apariencia más humana. Como tampoco era posible que Nero supiera que así como Dante siempre había buscado incorporar el color rojo a su ropa, Vergil había hecho lo mismo con el azul... y cuando el rojo y el azul se mezclaban, daban como resultado el color morado.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, el simple, vano y hasta ridículo hecho de que Nero conociera que a Dante le disgustaba ese color, aun si no sabía el por qué, era algo absurdamente reconfortante.

- Nero -le llamó, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos o cambiar su posición- ¿Ya te dije hoy que te amo?

Nero se quedó estático, mirando con cierta estupefacción al mayor, con la boca entreabierta pues lo que pensaba decirle sencillamente no había salido de sus labios. El mayor abrió entonces el ojo izquierdo, esbozando una sonrisa juguetona en dirección del otro.

- ¿Qué te parece si me cantas la canción de hace un rato?

El más joven lo miró durante algunos segundos más, antes de dejar a Red Queen contra la mesa para ponerse de pie.

- Okay ¿Sabes qué? Ya me preocupaste, voy a llamar a Trish... no voy a pasar de nuevo por lo mismo de siempre si esto es otra de tus cosas raras de demonio.

Dante se soltó una risilla entre dientes, observando esta vez con ambos ojos como Nero avanzaba por la habitación, hasta perderse por la puerta que daba a la cocina, buscando obviamente el teléfono que allí había, aunque era notorio que no cayó en cuenta de que habría sido más fácil usar el teléfono que se encontraba sobre su escritorio.

- ¡Hey, kid! -le llamó escandalosamente- ¡Tú también eres un demonio!

La respuesta llegó desde la cocina en menos de un segundo.

- ¡Nadie te preguntó, viejo!

Y Dante volvió a reír, porque ¡Qué infiernos! Hacía demasiado tiempo que no era tan genuinamente feliz como se había estado sintiendo desde hacía unos meses.

Definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a eso de vivir enamorado, incluso si era por el resto de su vida. Esa perspectiva no sonaba mal.

**Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø **

El reloj que se encontraba alto y fijo en la pequeña plaza marcaba que eran las siete de la mañana, con cinco minutos. El ambiente se estaba fresco pero agradable, eso a juego con la tranquilidad de las vacías calles hacían que se sintiera bien comenzar el día, pese a que técnicamente estaba despierto desde las hacía dos horas.

Además era prácticamente imposible no encontrarse de buen humor cuando sus ojos azules se fijaron en la modesta pero amplia plaza, ya que sentado en una de las bancas de madera se hallaba Nero, cómodamente recargado contra el respaldar, con la pierna derecha cruzada sobre la izquierda, mientras que en su mano izquierda sostenía una taza de humeante café, agarrando ligeramente con su mano contraria el astil de Red Queen que estaba apoyada contra la banca. Era obvio que escuchaba música, pues además del hecho de que tenía los audífonos puestos, su cabeza y su pie izquierdo se movían al mismo ritmo que seguramente oía. Y Dante tenía que aceptar que no le molestaría si tuviese que quedarse un par de horas así, sonriendo como tonto, observando a _su_ pareja -de negocios y _romántica_-, simplemente por el hecho de que podía hacerlo. Desgraciadamente tenían que cumplir con una misión por lo que no podía darse el lujo de perder demasiado tiempo.

Así que sin otra opción, se encaminó hacia el menor que notó su presencia cuando estuvo a unos pasos de él, por lo que se quitó los audífonos con su devil arm, dejando que las fuertes notas del rock que estaba escuchando rompieran el silencio de la tranquila plaza antes de que lo hiciera su voz.

- Sí que te tomaste tu tiempo -dijo Nero, poniéndose de pie y colocando a Red Queen en su espalda- Ya estaba pensando en irte a buscar y patear tu trasero de regreso.

- A veces los informantes no quieren hablar, por eso debes negociar con ellos -respondió tratando de sonar formal- Pensé que Lady te había dado un pequeño curso de bienvenida al negocio.

- Sí lo hizo... y me dijo que si los informantes no quieren cooperar es cuando tienes que comenzar a dispararles a los pies -y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios-.

- No lo creí posible pero Lady y tú se entendieron demasiado bien.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Ella es como la hermana mayor agresiva y peligrosa que nunca tuve -ciertamente había algo de verdad en esas palabras- ¿Y? ¿Vamos por la dirección correcta?

- Yup -exclamó con simpleza- Si continuamos como hasta ahora deberíamos estar llegado a nuestro destino a medio día.

- Bien ¿Qué estamos esperando?

El ex-Caballero comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria por la cual había llegado Dante, que al instante se unió a su lado, arrebatando la taza que aun llevaba el menor.

- ¡Hey! -protestó al instante el chico, mirando nada gratamente al otro dar un trago de café- Eso es mío.

- Allí estás mal -respondió presuntuosamente- Todo lo tuyo es mío... excepto tus armas, esas quédatelas. Sin ofender, kid, pero las mías son mejores.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, no existía forma de que el cazador más joven no se ofendiese, pero resistió la tentación de estamparle en el rostro la taza de café que Dante se estaba bebiendo, pese a que le parecía una excelente opción.

- Blue Rose y Red Queen son una belleza -prácticamente siseó en respuesta-.

Y el agravio resultaba personal porque Blue Rose era una creación de Nero.

- La edad debe de estarte afectando si no puedes reconocer dos buenas armas como esas.

- No he dicho que no sean buenas, es sólo que las mías son superiores -dijo, completamente pagado de sí mismo y con una sonrisa totalmente petulante-.

El semi-demonio menor arqueó ambas cejas apreciativamente, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza un par de veces para sí mismo y entonces, con un movimiento veloz, atrapó a Rebellion con la extensión de su devil bringer, desprendiéndola de su solemne lugar en la espalda de Dante, procediendo a arrojarla fuertemente con un giro de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué diablos? -exclamó estupefacto el mayor-.

La espada terminó incrustada en uno de los arboles lejanos de la pequeña plaza que apenas estaban dejando. Dante se había detenido completamente, observando a Rebellion, elevando sus manos con las palmas hacia arriba casi a la altura de su torso, volteando hacia donde estaba el otro peliblanco, dispuesto a reclamarle sólo para encontrarse con que por alguna razón, Nero había comenzado a correr, alejándose de él.

- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema? -no se resistió a gritar-.

Nero entonces viró el rostro hacia atrás, mostrando una gran sonrisa de satisfacción mezclada con superioridad, a juego con aquella mirada retadora que bien conocía el hombre.

- ¡Espero que tus armas y tus viejos huesos te dejen alcanzarme! -vociferó en respuesta-.

Con eso, el ex-Caballero apresuró aun más el paso con un breve impulso.

Dante no pudo hacer más que soltar un bufido, aunque se hallaba sonriendo ante el desafío inesperado del más joven.

- Pero que patán -sin embargo había un tono juguetón en su voz- Oh, bien... supongo que siempre hay tiempo para recordarles a los mocosos que deben respetar a sus mayores.

Y sin gran apuración comenzó a caminar hacia la plaza con la intención de recuperar su espada, y una vez que lo hiciera sería momento de comenzar con la diversión.

**Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø **

Definitivamente aquello ya se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre, pero Dante no podía -ni quería- evitarlo, sencillamente las oportunidades se presentaban ante él y dejarlas pasar sería un total desperdicio, además ¿Por qué resistirse? Él estaba en su total y pleno derecho de contemplar a Nero todo el tiempo que quisiera... que siempre lo hiciera cuando su pareja no se daba cuenta era algo totalmente distinto y que no entraba a discusión.

Además tampoco es como si realmente buscara las oportunidades, porque más bien eran las oportunidades las que saltaban frente a él. Sin ir más lejos, no había sido culpa suya que hubiese despertado en mitad de la noche, como tampoco era su culpa el haberse olvidado de su sueño tan pronto como sus ojos se posaron en la tranquila figura del menor.

Nero estaba profundamente dormido sobre uno de sus costados, el brazo izquierdo se escondía bajo su almohada y el derecho estaba flexionado, casi apoyado contra su pecho desnudo. El hijo de Sparda se encontraba de frente hacia él con algunos centímetros de separación entre los dos, lo que quería decir que en algún momento mientras dormían, el menor debía de haberse movido liberándose inconscientemente de los brazos de Dante; no que le molestara, porque debido a eso tenía el espacio suficiente como para observar detalladamente el pacifico rostro de Nero, gracias en gran medida a la ininterrumpida luz que irradiaba de su devil arm que impedía que la oscuridad fuera total.

Al principio cuando habían comenzado a compartir lecho, de verdad había resultado un inconveniente que aquella luz tenuemente azulada del brazo de su amante jamás se apagara, porque Dante lo había encontrado un tanto molesto, asombrándose del hecho de que Nero fuera capaz de dormirse sin problema alguno, como si no tuviera una lámpara encendida prácticamente a media cara. Naturalmente, al comienzo el dueño de Rebellion había intentando cubrir aquella luz con las sabanas a cada oportunidad que tenía, pero con el pasar del tiempo terminó acostumbrándose hasta el punto en el cual ni siquiera notaba la luminosidad proveniente del devil bringer, y en noches como esta, cuando despertaba y se encontraba esa etérea luz, sonreía porque era una señal indiscutible de que se hallaba acompañado.

Con suavidad llevó su mano al rostro del menor, acariciando apenas su mejilla con el roce de sus dedos, haciendo que Nero frunciera suavemente el ceño y se removiera ligeramente, entreabriendo apenas los ojos cuando sintió el brazo de Dante rodeándole la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él, por lo que calmadamente volvió a cerrarlos y buscó acomodarse por su cuenta.

Y sin resistirse, el mayor depositó un beso entre los suaves cabellos blancos del otro, dejando salir un tenue suspiro y finalmente, cerrando él también los ojos dispuesto a volver a dormir.

**Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø **

Decir que no se encontraba entusiasmado sería una completa mentira, pero no iba a admitirlo en voz alta. Esta era la primera vez que Nero tenía la oportunidad de ir al mejor distrito de Capulet City, que era radicalmente distinto al área de la ciudad donde se encontraba Devil May Cry.

Cuando Dante le había dicho que quería su ayuda para comprar un regalo de cumpleaños para Trish, el ex-Caballero pensó que se trataba de una broma… pero allí estaba, viendo escaparates y pasando por montones y montones de tiendas, y no sólo eso, sino que a pesar de estar cargando con Red Queen o de que su brazo derecho era totalmente visible, pocas de las muchas personas que había en las calles apenas si le habían dedicado más de una mirada. El dueño de Ebony e Ivory realmente no bromeaba cuando le dijo -hacía mucho tiempo atrás- que la gente de Capulet había visto de _todo_ y que tendía a ser poco impresionable.

- Así que… -comentó demasiado casualmente- ¿Alguna idea?

- Por eso te traje a ti, kid, con todas las platicas de chicas que tienes Trish pensé que sabrías qué sería bueno regalarle.

En honor a la verdad, no es que realmente fuese el cumpleaños de Trish… sino que más bien era la fecha del día en que la rubia había tenido un cambio de "corazón" -por así llamarlo- y había decidido unirse a la causa de Dante, brindándole su confianza, su compañía y su ayuda en esa ardua campaña que suponía ser el hijo de Sparda.

- No son platicas de chica -respondió el menor, con fastidio- Hablamos de demonios, de armas y de lo vago, holgazán y desordenado que eres.

- ¿Ves? Son todas unas señoritas.

Nero simplemente reviró los ojos, sin molestarse en reaccionar ante el comentario y en cambio, fijó su vista en un aparador cercano, no que realmente le interesara eso de ir de "compras" y demás, sino que simplemente no podía evitar la curiosidad que sentía cada vez que veía algo no era usual en Fortuna.

- Ve a rodar por allí y muere -sin embargo no pudo resistirse al comentario, pese a que carecía de autentico desagrado-.

- Deberías ser más amable, así no vas a conseguir que te de algo en tu cumpleaños. Y ahora que lo pienso -se llevó una mano al mentón, en un gesto pensativo- No me has dicho cuándo es.

- ¿Cuándo es el tuyo? -dijo girándose hacia él para seguidamente sonreír burlonamente- No respondas, se me olvidaba que cuando tú naciste aun no habían inventado el calendario.

- Cuida esa lengua, kid… algún día te va a meter en grandes problemas -y por el tono de su voz, eso parecía más una insinuación-.

- Y si yo fuera tú, cuidaría esa cadera, viejo… algún día vas a terminar usando bastón.

Que Dante le diera un simple manotazo en la parte trasera de la cabeza, no fue una sorpresa. Así como tampoco lo era el que Nero simplemente comenzara a reír, de bastante buena gana.

Si eso hubiese ocurrido durante las primeras semanas del ex-Caballero en Devil May Cry, seguramente Nero habría reaccionado de forma violenta, en lugar de estar riendo tranquilamente, y era precisamente por sucesos como ese que Lady y Trish no podían dejar a un lado el asombro pero no podían culparlas... porque francamente ellas habían estado acostumbradas a ver a aquel par discutir, pelear y hostigarse, así que lógicamente lo que menos pensaron es que los dos terminaran alegremente de la mano. Eso y el hecho de que efectivamente Dante se estaba tomando esa relación con seriedad, no sólo porque era _fiel _-algo bastante inaudito-, sino porque ambas mujeres podían decir sin problema alguno que su entrañable amigo se preocupaba sinceramente por el bienestar de aquel chico de Fortuna.

Sea como fuese, al menos resultaba reconfortante verlos llevarse tan bien.

**Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø **

Ser el famoso, odiado y buscado hijo de Sparda era una tarea extenuante de por vida... pero cuando no estaba envuelto en todo el asunto de salvar al mundo, o peleando por mantener el poder de su padre lejos de demonios sarnosos o impidiendo que las hordas del infierno abriesen puertas para entrar al mundo humano, Dante podía darse el lujo de disfrutar un sinnúmero de días como ése, donde su única preocupación era la de buscar algo de comer y su único trabajo era conseguir levantarse de la cama.

Obviamente se encontraba solo en el lecho, cosa que era lógica pues ya pasaba del medio día. Dando un bostezo finalmente se puso de pie, estirándose perezosamente y captando un vistazo rápido hacia el perchero que se encontraba al lado de la puerta, donde su gabardina roja se encontraba colgada. El peliblanco sonrió entonces al ver que dicha prenda se veía impecable a diferencia del día anterior cuando había llegado con ella cubierta de sangre; obviamente la gabardina no se había limpiado sola pero resultaba claro que Nero era responsable.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha Dante se puso de pie, llevando puesto un bóxer como única prenda de vestir pero sin molestarse en colocarse algo más. Comenzó su camino hacia la cocina, sin prestarle demasiada atención a lo que le rodeaba pues iba más por inercia que por otra cosa, aunque eso no impidió que al pasar por la oficina no se percatara del estado en el que se encontraba: perfectamente ordenada y limpia hasta el último rincón, no que eso fuera raro... al menos no desde que Nero vivía allí, demostrando que sí, era temperamental, rebelde e irrespetuoso, pero que por alguna extraña razón, no soportaba vivir entre el caos que Dante acostumbraba, además de que tenía determinadas manías que simplemente no podía dejar pasar, como el hecho de lavar los platos apenas terminaba de usarlos, de sacar la basura todos los días o de que había pasado dos semanas enteras rondando por la ciudad, hasta que había encontrado el tipo exacto de incienso que Kyrie usaba en Fortuna. Y en serio ¿Incienso en su tienda? ¡Por favor! Pero de verdad Dante lo quería, sino, le habría dicho a su joven pareja que podía tomar su místico incienso y dárselo de comer a un Basilisk. Pero hasta cierto punto comprendía que esas conductas debían de ser normales para Nero, pues quizás así era como estaba habituado a llevar su vida hogareña.

Al llegar finalmente a la cocina, se encontró con la grata sorpresa de que sobre la mesa se hallaba una caja de pizza, que no lo decepcionó cuando al abrirla se encontró efectivamente con una pizza entera, aun tibia. Gratamente también se percató de que había más, pues al buscar en el refrigerador, lo encontró repleto de víveres al igual que la alacena que colgaba de una de las paredes -lo que quería decir que Nero había salido a conseguir provisiones-. Y lo que definitivamente había terminado de poner su buen humor por las nubes era que entre las cosas que el menor había traído, se encontraba un ridículo número de latas de jugo de tomate, helado de fresa, galletas de vainilla, tabletas de chocolate y otras chucherías más por las cuales Dante tenía predilección.

Todo eso era tan tremendamente cotidiano, tan corriente, tan _humano _que Dante no podía sino burlarse por la ridícula ironía de que era precisamente el vivir con otro demonio lo que había ocasionado esa oleada de "normalidad" en su existencia. Tal vez era porque Nero había crecido creyéndose completamente humano, pero sea lo que fuese, el hijo de Sparda estaba agradecido.

**Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø **

- Oh, vamos, no te sulfures. Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa.

- ¡Y un cuerno, Dante! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto va a costar pagar por la reparación?

- Lo siento, nena, prometo que la próxima vez que un demonio intente decapitarme, voy a agarrarlo amorosamente y lo pondré en una área despejada. Incluso si quieres puedo intentar hablar con él, ya sabes, averiguar sus problemas y quizás pueda convencerlo de que matar gente es algo muy, muy feo.

El sonido de un disparo inundó la habitación por sobre el resto de los ruidos que en ella ya había.

Nero frunció el ceño, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla del televisor que había colocado hacía una media hora sobre la mesa baja que se hallaba frente a los sillones de la oficina, del mismo modo en que sus dedos continuaban moviéndose automáticamente sobre los botones del mando de la consola de videojuegos que recientemente había comprado. Eso de los videojuegos era algo realmente interesante, no que en Fortuna no los hubiese, pero la verdad era que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de jugarlos por lo que había pensado que eran algo tonto, sin embargo en el momento en que Dante lo había introducido al mundo de los videojuegos con una vieja consola que tenía, el ex-Caballero había quedado fascinado.

- Tsk, un día me vas a tirar un diente y eso no sería nada sexy.

- Más vale que comiences a tomarte las cosas en serio o voy a dejar de ser amable.

- ¿Estabas siendo amable? Perdón, la bala en mi frente debió confundirme un poco.

- ¿Y no quieres que ponga una bala mucho más abajo?

El que Lady y Dante "pelearan" -si es que se le podía llamar pelea al hecho de que siempre discutieran por tonterías-, era algo bastante común. Por eso casi nunca resultaba buena idea que se mezclaran los trabajos que ella conseguía con los trabajos que surgían en el Devil May Cry, porque inevitablemente algo siempre tendía a salir mal.

- Hey, Lady -interrumpió Nero, con voz fuerte y clara- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

La morena, quien estaba justo frente al escritorio detrás del cual Dante estaba sentado, se giró en dirección al menor, quien en realidad no se hallaba mirándola, sino que continuaba jugando con los ojos fijos en el televisor.

- ¿Decías? -dijo ella, arqueando una ceja y usando la poca paciencia que le quedaba-.

- ¿Podrías no dispararle a Dante cuando yo esté presente? -dijo, como quien habla del clima- Eso realmente me molesta.

Tanto la cazadora como el mencionado mostraron semejantes expresiones pasmadas.

- Si tienes problema con el dinero yo puedo pagártelo.

Y la estupefacción crecía más y más.

- Pero te aconsejo que comiences a hacer contratos por escrito con tus clientes, donde aclares que no nos hacemos responsables por sus muebles e inmuebles mientras estemos en el cumplimiento del trabajo por el cual hemos sido contratados.

Lady abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada y pronto volvió a cerrarla, incapaz de despegar su vista del chico no había parado ni un momento de jugar, ni tampoco le había dedicado mirada alguna en todo el tiempo que estuvo hablando. ¿Pero qué carajo había pasado allí?

Dante reaccionó primero y soltó una enérgica carcajada por todo lo alto, comenzando a reírse frenéticamente. De verdad que amaba a ese crío.

Y Nero sonrió mentalmente, porque finalmente luego de años de haber soportado el "papeleo" de la Orden, había encontrado una situación perfecta para hacer uso de las clausulas que forzosamente tuvo que memorizar.

**Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø **

Trish observó como después de un breve intercambio de palabras, Dante colgó el teléfono sin más. La rubia acababa de llegar hacía apenas unos minutos, después de un par de semanas de ausencia por estar llevando a cabo un trabajo bastante bien pagado.

- No tenía la contraseña -fue lo que dijo él sin prestarle demasiada atención- ¿Y qué dices si ordenamos una pizza para celebrar tu regreso?

- Creo que de todas formas la hubieras ordenado sin importar si estaba yo aquí o no.

- Vamos, bebé, me ofendes. De verdad me alegra que hayas regresado, las fiestas no son lo mismo sin ti.

- Hmn -sonrió con coquetería- Francamente no creí que fueras extrañarme... sé que disfrutas mucho de tu vida de casado.

Dante sonrió de lado, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo una esposa bastante complaciente.

La rubia negó suavemente con la cabeza pero sonriendo con gracia.

- Si Nero te escucha que lo llamas así se va a molestar mucho.

- ¿Y por qué crees que digo estas cosas cuando él no está? -preguntó con descaro-.

- ¿Salió a una misión?

- No, fue a hacerle una visita a esa chica, Kyra.

- Kyrie -corrigió ella-.

- Kyra, Kyrie, Karye, como sea, es lo mismo.

Trish sabía perfectamente que Dante conocía muy bien el nombre de la ahora "hermana" de Nero, pero siempre pronunciaba su nombre erróneamente a propósito, quizá porque aunque el hijo de Sparda no lo admitiese -ni siquiera para sí mismo-, lo cierto es que tenía un grado de animadversión hacia aquella chica. Pero la rubia sabía que era algo explicable, porque a muy pocas personas debía de gustarles el hecho de que sus parejas tuviesen que convivir con antiguos amores, eso, sin mencionar la ya de por sí posesiva naturaleza de los demonios con la cual Dante también debía de cargar.

- Estoy de muy buen humor -comentó ella, observando casualmente las uñas de su mano derecha como si fuesen de lo más interesantes- Así que por esta vez voy a pagar por la pizza, siéntete libre de pedir lo que quieras... pero no te excedas demasiado o vas a tener que pagar tú.

- Yeah, baby ¡De eso es de lo que estoy hablando!

La rubia reviró los ojos, portando aun la sonrisa que se negaba a abandonar sus labios. Era bueno estar de regreso en casa.

**Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø **

La tranquilidad que rodeaba la habitación era total, mientras que lo único que impedía que el silencio reinara eran el par de apacibles respiraciones que provenían de los ocupantes de la cama quienes permanecían plácidamente dormidos. Sin embargo todo ese cuadro de serenidad se vio roto cuando un golpe -que sonaba distante, pero lo suficientemente fuerte- seguido de una estruendosa voz gritando, consiguió que Nero se incorporara, quedando sentado en la cama mientras que sus ojos automáticamente se centraron en la puerta cerrada de la habitación; un ligero apretón del brazo que semi rodeaba su cintura llamó su atención, volteando hacia el lado contrario y encontrándose con un par de adormilados ojos azules.

- Es Lady.

- Ya sé que es ella -respondió Nero ante la aclaración- Estoy seguro de que viene por el dinero, tenemos que levantarnos antes de que suba.

Como si quisiera apoyar la última frase, otro impaciente grito se dejó escuchar desde el primer piso.

- Es demasiado temprano -renegó- Ve tú, kid.

Nero entrecerró los ojos sin mucha simpatía, observando fijamente a su acompañante. Dante se sentía demasiado a gusto en su lugar como para dejarlo por una simple amenaza visual del menor, por lo que deslizó el brazo que mantenía engarzado alrededor de la cintura de Nero, rozando intencionalmente con la punta de sus dedos la piel expuesta y liberándolo, girándose en la cama y dándole la espalda mientras hacía movimientos para acomodarse a su antojo, dejando ver claramente que allí no existía ninguna intención de abandonar el lecho.

- Sé que puedes manejarlo bien tú solo -dijo el mayor, cerrando los ojos- Y si pregunta por mí, le puedes decir que te portaste tan bien anoche que hoy estoy completamente muerto.

Al instante los ojos del ex-Caballero se entrecerraron mientras chasqueaba la lengua, Nero entonces apoyó el pulgar derecho de su devil bringer encima de su dedo medio, tensándolo para seguidamente soltarlo en la cabeza del mayor, dándole un fuerte pero simple golpe con ese mismo dedo, sabiendo que aunque no causaría daño alguno, al menos el segundo y medio de molestia que pudiese provocarle a Dante, era sin duda una ganancia para su propio humor.

Resignadamente pero con algo de prisa se puso de pie, buscando su pijama que estaba desperdigado en el suelo, vistiéndose lo más rápido que podía y pasándose la manos por la cabeza en un intento de arreglar su cabello antes de abrir la puerta y salir.

Cuando Dante escuchó que la puerta volvía a ser cerrada, no pudo evitar sonreír, no por el hecho de que continuaba cómodamente en la cama o que no iba a tener que lidiar con una malhumorada Lady tan temprano, sino porque adoraba que Nero fuese lo primero que veía en la mañana y de esa misma forma, que también fuese lo último que contemplaba antes de dormir. Porque por más asquerosamente cursi que sonara, era la verdad.

**Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø **

Cuando Lucia conoció a Dante, quedó completamente encantada con él. Se había sentido inspirada por sus palabras y había acabado admirándolo por su nobleza y el sentido de sacrificio que tenía, porque era igual a las historias que se contaban del gran Caballero Oscuro, Sparda. Y después de verlo partir al mismo infierno, había esperado pacientemente por su regreso que dicho sea, no tardó demasiado.

Sin embargo, cuando Lucia volvió a ver a Dante por tercera ocasión, después de mucho tiempo pasado, se dio cuenta de que el hombre había cambiado completamente y no era como ella lo recordaba. El Dante de sus memorias era reservado, callado y con un aire de misterio envolviéndolo totalmente. El Dante que vio hacía unos días era alguien totalmente diferente; bromista, sonriente y hasta arrogante. Como si eso no hubiese sido suficiente para sorprenderla, el hecho de que hubiese venido acompañado -no con la diablesa rubia que ya conocía-, por otro demonio "equilibrado" habría bastado para conseguir su asombro. Pero los dos días que ambos permanecieron en Dumary alcanzaron para que Lucia se quedara con una impresión que seguramente nunca olvidaría.

No sólo porque se enteró de que aquel chico de también cabello blanco y ojos azules era la _pareja_ de Dante, sino también porque la pelirroja estaba segura de que el denominado Nero debía de tener algo que ver con el hecho de que Dante parecía... bueno, parecía tan feliz. Ya que pudiera ser que Lucia se lo estaba imaginando -aunque Matier decía que ella era buena con eso de leer las emociones ajenas-, pero la pelirroja estaba segura de que el tono de voz de Dante cambiaba ínfimamente cuando hablaba con Nero, al igual que la manera en la que lo miraba... eran más... cálidos, como si tratara de algo _exclusivo_ para él.

Oh y Lucia tenía tanto que quería preguntar, porque llevaba años escuchando de Sparda y de alguna manera, también de Dante por ser su hijo, así que desde el primer momento ella había sentido que en cierto modo lo conocía. Pero con Nero era algo enteramente diferente, porque no sabía quién era, cómo había conocido a Dante o qué había hecho para ganarse la posición de su pareja, teniendo en cuenta cosas como la diferencia de edades o sus semejanzas físicas.

Obviamente, la pelirroja había tenido que quedarse con todas sus dudas pero no todo había sido insatisfactorio, ya que conocer aquel lado alegre y vivaz de Dante había sido maravilloso, y le hacía pensar que si Dante podía ser tan notoriamente feliz, entonces quizás también algún día ella encontraría su propio camino hacia la felicidad.

**Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø **

De la nevada que había estado cayendo sin cesar durante un par de horas, ahora sólo quedaban remanentes, ligeros copos helados que descendían suavemente, en cantidades pequeñas y casi a punto de extinguirse.

Sin embargo pese a que todo el exterior estaba completamente cubierto de nieve, la habitación del modesto hotel donde se encontraban se hallaba a una cálida y confortable temperatura, gracias al sistema de calefacción. Ya era hora de que por lo menos por una vez hubiesen encontrado un lugar decente para descansar, ya que casi siempre parecía ser que cuando debían de hacer viajes largos por misiones, usualmente terminaban en los hostales menos favorecidos de toda la ciudad -sin importar cuál cuidad fuese, porque en todas era lo mismo-. Así que estar en esa habitación limpia, cálida y hasta con un toque hogareño después de la tediosa misión que habían terminado, era casi como una bendición.

A diferencia de Nero, Dante se había dejado caer en la cama apenas la había visto, mientras que el menor prefirió darse un baño caliente para librarse de la sensación fría que la nieve había provocado. Cuando salió, el otro semi-demonio estaba ya dormido, sin ninguna pena ni preocupación y así permaneció hasta muy cerca del atardecer, que fue cuando la sensación de unos dedos acariciando su cabello lo recibió de vuelta a la conciencia, pero no hizo el intento de moverse o de evidenciar que ya había despertado, principalmente porque estaba demasiado cómodo en esa posición y porque no deseaba que Nero detuviera sus atenciones.

El ex-Caballero se hallaba sentado al margen de la cama, observando el -realmente- bello paisaje de la única ventana de la habitación, que dejaba ver a lo lejos el bosque por el cual ambos cazadores habían tenido que pasar para llegar a ese pueblo. Técnicamente estaba dándole la espalda al mayor, mientras que pasaba cuidadosamente los dedos del devil arm entre los mechones blanquecinos de su cabeza.

Unos entrañables minutos más transcurrieron de ese modo, hasta que el silencio se vio roto cuando inesperadamente, Nero comenzó a hablar muy bajo.

- _My honored brethren we come together to unite as one_ -susurró cierta solemnidad- _Against those that are damned, we show no mercy for we have none_ -y en cierta forma, aquello sonaba bastante semejante a un rezo- _Our enemy shall fall as we apprise to claim our fate. Now and forever we'll be together in love and in hate…_

Al decir las últimas palabras el más joven paró por unos segundos las suaves caricias que estaba dando, para tomar aire hondamente y soltarlo en un suave suspiro, reanudando el movimiento de sus dedos sobre la cabellera del hombre. Y entonces volvió a hablar, aunque en esta ocasión había un tono musical en su voz.

- _They will see, we'll fight until eternity _-y efectivamente, había comenzado a cantar- _Come with me, we'll stand and fight together_ -pese al volumen modulado de su voz, se escuchaba a la perfección- _Through our strength we'll make a better day tomorrow, we shall never surrender_.

Al instante Dante reconoció la canción, sintiéndose victorioso en cierto sentido, pues finalmente había podido escuchar más allá de las últimas cuatro palabras.

La sensación de victoria dio paso a algo más cuando Nero continuó cantando, repitiendo nuevamente aquel fragmento, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de que estaba aumentando el volumen de su voz.

_They will see, we'll fight until eternity…_

Que estaba enamorado de Nero era un hecho bastante esclarecido y aceptado. Que Nero estaba enamorado de él... bueno, eso también era un hecho asegurado. Y tal vez todo eso se trataba de alguna jugarreta del destino, de dios, de los ángeles, el infierno o quienes fueran las "fuerzas superiores" que controlaban todo eso de los caminos del destino, si es que tal cosa existía realmente. Dante sabía que estaba obligado -y condenado- a llevar una batalla sinfín, hasta que lo mataran o hasta que encontrara la forma de desaparecer todo legado del poder de Sparda, para que jamás pudiese caer en las manos equivocadas; era su batalla, no de Trish, ni de Lady y esperaba que el día en que llegara a ser necesario, ellas fueran a hacerse a un lado por su propio bien.

_Come with me, we'll stand and fight together…_

Cuando le había dicho algo semejante a Nero en un arranque de sinceridad, hacía unos cuantos meses, a causa de una pequeña aventura que habían tenido que pasar -y que involucraba a un demonio que buscaba el poder de Sparda, un portal al infierno abierto con pase de entrada y salida incluido, además de que Nero prácticamente había sido asesinado, únicamente para obtener como resultado que su sangre demoniaca se fortaleciera… sí, lo usual-, el dueño de Red Queen simplemente se había reído con fuerza, para luego decirle que no debía de alargarse tanto a sí mismo, porque hasta donde Nero sabía, todo el asunto de Sparda le concernía directamente desde que un vejete loco lo había usado como batería para su estatua viviente. Así que Dante iba a tener que soportar el compartir el escenario, porque no existía forma en que Nero se apartara de todo ese conflicto ahora que ya estaba en él.

Una parte de Dante había querido replicar, decirle que eso no tenía nada que ver con él... pero otra parte de sí mismo acogió esa idea de manera dolorosamente jubilosa, porque la simple posibilidad de que pudiese tener a alguien a su lado en medio de toda esa tormenta interminable, bastaba para hacerle sentir que podía continuar en ese sendero todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.

_Through our strength we'll make a better day tomorrow…_

Y aunque muy dentro de él se encontraba esa voz que le siseaba que permitirle a Nero estar tan peligrosamente cerca suyo, únicamente iba a conseguir que fuera apartado de su lado, Dante no tenía inconveniente en enterrar esos grises pensamientos en pos de favorecer aquellos que hablaban de un largo futuro juntos, ya que si se podía tomar como base todo lo que los había llevado a alcanzar el punto en el que se encontraban, entonces eso quería decir que no existía demasiado de lo cual preocuparse. Si Dante había podido sobrevivir y conquistar los peores escenarios posibles por su propia cuenta... tener a Nero únicamente supondría que absolutamente nada podría sobrepasarlos, siempre que permanecieran juntos.

_We shall never surrender_…

Sí, con todo los obstáculos, los peligros y hasta el enfrentarse a la muerte a diario, aun así, Dante no dudaba que la parte de la victoria estaría de su lado.

Y sin contenerse rió fugazmente, haciendo que Nero parase de cantar, girando hacia atrás y encontrándose con otro par de ojos azules regresándole la mirada. Antes de que el menor pudiera decir algo, Dante agarró la muñeca de su devil arm, jalándolo hacia la cama de forma rápida e inesperada al mismo tiempo en que en que el mayor también se movía, posicionándose sobre él ofuscado chico y aprovechando esos segundos de ventaja que tenía por haberlo tomado desprevenido, llevó las manos hacia las ambas mejillas del otro, acunando su rostro con una delicadeza inusual.

- _They will see, we'll fight until eternity…_ _Come with me, we'll stand and fight together…_

Nero abrió bien los ojos ante las sorpresas que no paraban de llegar, porque no únicamente Dante obviamente lo había escuchado, memorizando lo que estaba oyendo... sino que lo estaba cantando siendo la primera vez que el menor lo oía hacer tal cosa.

Y además del canto... estaba la intensidad que transmitían sus ojos, observándolo de un modo tan profundo que estaba provocando que el estomago del menor diera un vuelco, sin comprender de donde había salido todo ese denso oleaje de emociones en el que repentinamente se estaba viendo arrastrado.

- _Through our strength we'll make a better day tomorrow… we shall never surrender_…

A medida que continuaba cantando, Dante había ido inclinándose hacia abajo, aproximando su rostro al de Nero, hasta que prácticamente se encontró susurrando las palabras tan cerca, que su aliento cosquilleaba en los labios entreabiertos con anticipación del más joven. Incapaz de continuar sosteniéndole la mirada, Nero cerró los ojos, con un débil escalofrió recorriéndole completamente.

- _We shall never surrender_...

Escuchando con atención e incluso ansiedad, Nero abrió un poco más los labios, justo a tiempo para unir su voz con la de Dante.

- _We shall never surrender_...

El susurro de ambos se perdió cuando sus bocas se juntaron, embonando perfectamente debido a la práctica, con sus lenguas buscándose con familiaridad, rozándose con lentitud y mezclando la saliva. El menor dejó entonces de preocuparse por lo repentino de la situación y en cambio, se dejó llevar totalmente, permitiendo envolverse en esa sensación de seguridad absoluta y afecto que sólo Dante había sido capaz de brindarle.

Y además de la certeza de que se hallaba enamorado, Dante también contaba con la seguridad que sin importar lo que el futuro pudiese deparar, él podría enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando Nero estuviera junto a él.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Vaaaale, ¿Y esto qué? Bueno, tengo que decir que soy una obsesa fanática de Devil May Cry y aunque no he escrito mucho de él, aun así lo deliro totalmente. Ahora bien, este fanfic nació un domingo a las tres de la mañana cuando se me dio por escribir algo de DMC y quise intentar algo que fuera totalmente fluff, porque siempre he tenido problemas para visualizar la relación de Dante y Nero de forma "tierna", así que por eso quise ver si era capaz de lograr algo de fluffy sin salirme demasiado de la raya… pienso que no me quedó tan mal (o eso quiero hacerme creer). Obviamente todo el texto que está en cursivas y en ingles, es parte de uno de los OST de Devil May Cry 4, que siempre que escucho la parte final, mi fangirl interna insiste en decir que es Nero cantándosela a Dante XDD

Lucia antes me desagradaba porque me parecía un personaje sin sentido, pero después de que Ninja Theory pusiera sus sucias patas en Devil May Cry y creara esa blasfemia a la que llamó DmC, ahora adoro a toooodos los personajes de los anteriores cuatro juegos. Es más, hasta invitaría a Agnus a tomar el té (sí, así de grande es mi fobia por DmC x.X). Por otra parte ¡Busco gente que me adopte! Ok, no, más bien estoy buscando amigos a los que les guste DMC (no saben lo horrible que se siente ir por el mundo sin nadie que entienda tu obsesión por DMC, el yaoi o el DantexNero). Así que si quieren hablar con alguien de DMC, ¡Yo, yo siempre estoy dispuesta! XD así que les dejo mi facebook donde siempre me pueden encontrar rondando:

www. facebook profile. php?id = 1499678146

Ya saben, sólo hay que borrar los espacios. En fin, yo paso a retirarme, agradeciendo a quien se tome el tiempo y la molestia de leer esto…

.:¤°— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "_Cualquier muchacho de escuela puede amar como un loco, pero odiar, amigo mío, odiar es un arte..._" —°¤:.


End file.
